


Chicken, Brie, and Chutney

by WearingWellies



Series: Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Eating food in bed, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingWellies/pseuds/WearingWellies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cooks a post-coital snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken, Brie, and Chutney

**Author's Note:**

> This was the 2nd fic written in the prompt challenge with my friend, and it's been a loooong time since I wrote porn so I apologise for the rustiness. This time the prompt was "cheese toastie".
> 
> Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling’s, not mine *sigh*

Harry arched his back and spread his knees further as he grasped the sheet beneath him.  His breath escaped in a low moan as Draco worked his tongue enthusiastically in and around Harry’s rapidly-relaxing hole.  Draco had his hands firmly on the tight globes of Harry’s arse, squeezing and kneading, pulling them apart to allow him to bury his face in the lightly-furred cleft.

Reaching for the lube, Draco's teeth nipped at Harry's arse, causing him to squeak.  He slipped two lubed fingers into Harry's tight, clenching heat.  Harry groaned, thrusting his arse higher, encouraging Draco's fingers deeper.

“Please, D. I need-” Whining, Harry wrapped his hand around his aching cock, breaking the thin string of pre-cum connecting the tip of his cock to the sheets below as he closed his fist around the head.

“Soon.” Draco promised, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Harry's lower back as he inserted a third finger. Satisfied Harry was prepped enough, Draco coated his hard cock with lube, teasing the lightly-swollen rim of Harry's hole with the tip. Firmly gripping Harry's hips, Draco sunk into Harry's welcoming warmth, sliding in deep until his hips met the swell of Harry's arse.

“Oh, yesss...” Harry hissed, pushing back against Draco, trying to force him even deeper. Draco's hands roamed over Harry's torso, caressing and teasing and pinching. He pulled Harry up against his chest, Harry's legs bracketing Draco's own as he settled his weight on Draco's lap.

They sought each other's lips despite the awkward angle. As their tongues met, Harry could taste the sharp musk of himself on Draco's. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, full of impatience and hunger. Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's leaking cock, working his foreskin back and forth over the deeply-blushing head. Harry tensed as his orgasm crashed through him, thrusting shallowly between the grip of Draco's hand and the fullness of his cock, painting his torso with his release.

Draco came soon after, panting wetly at the nape of Harry's neck.  “Hmm..s'good.” Harry slurred, pliant and heavy as Draco manoeuvred them both to lie down.  Within seconds, Harry was fast asleep, and Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief.

*

Harry sat up and stretched, propping himself up against the pillows as Draco climbed back into bed beside him.  “Something smells great. What did you sneak off to cook?” He mumbled around a yawn.

Draco kissed the top of Harry’s unruly-mopped head and presented him with a plate.  “A roast chicken, brie, and gooseberry chutney toastie.” Draco picked up one of the crisp and golden halves, watching as Harry copied him with the remaining portion and bit into it.  The moan Harry made as the flavours danced across his taste buds was positively sinful, and Draco felt his cock stirring once more.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted that my frankly amazing sexual prowess didn’t come close to pulling that delicious noise from you, yet my culinary skills did.” Draco admitted loftily, his eyebrow raised elegantly as he bit another satisfyingly crunchy mouthful from his half of the toasted sandwich.

Harry quickly swallowed, licking his lips clean of crumbs.  “Definitely flattered. The sex was rather fantastic, but this –” He took another bite, moaning deeply once again.  “This sandwich? So-o much better.”

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry spoke before swallowing, but reminded himself that Harry _had_ grown up in a cupboard under stairs, then influenced by mealtimes with the _Weasleys_.  He had to bite back a groan of his own as Harry’s free hand slipped under the duvet to palm his cock as he innocently finished his sandwich.

 

 


End file.
